The Music Within Me
by klrob
Summary: Drabble Challenge. A bunch of drabbles, give or take a lot. I don't own the Teen Titans. Rating may go up, depending on the song. Earns M rating in chapters 8, 16, 20, and 21
1. Everybody's Fool

A/N: So, this new story is all drabbles. A challenge I'm doing with the rules of…

**1. Pick a random character, pairing, or fandom that you like. 2. Turn your music player on shuffle. 3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. Start when the song does, and finish when the song ends. 4. Do at least 10 and post.**

So now… I'm doing that. If you guys review, you can decide how many drabbles you want me to do. For now, I'm sticking with 10, but you guys can tell me "Hey! You should do 30!" or something. But do try and keep it under 75. I do actually have a life…

**Disclaimer: I own the idea and words of my stories, just not the Teen Titans or any characters from. I do not own any songs used.**

Everybody's Fool, by Evanescence.

The only word you could use to describe her was a fool.

She was a fool for falling in love, for wanting to actually be with him. He had told her that he wanted her, only her, and yet… It wasn't right. In the end, he had left her. And for _her._ That naïve slut of an alien. She used that innocent act to get all the guys, and she hated her for it.

They were supposed to be best friends. Didn't that mean anything to her? She should've known that he wouldn't have given her up just yet. They had broken up. They were supposed to be exes. That's why there's an ex in front. He was supposed to be hers. Only hers.

How could he use her like that? She had to have been **everybody's fool**, since everyone knew about it. Everyone but Raven.

_**END.**_

Reviews, please.

~klrob


	2. Jai Ho! You are My Destiny

A/N: I'm just typing a bunch of chapters up. They should go up once a day, but that's just what I intend.

Jai Ho! (You are My Destiny), A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls

"Hey, Rae. I'm glad I found you up here…" Raven turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Robin, one of the only people who dared to call her 'Rae.' She raised an eyebrow.

Robin took that as an invitation to further step out onto the roof, and he walked towards her, obviously nervous. "Do you think I could talk to you? It'll be really quick."

Raven cocked her head silently, asking the question she wanted the answer to with her eyes.

"So… We've been going out for a while now…" Raven decided to finally speak. "A year, now."

"Yeah. I mean, we've made it through a lot now. It's almost like we're destined to be together. And… I think what I'm just trying to say is-" Raven cut him off with a passionate kiss. His hands automatically found the back of her head and pressed them closer together.

When the two finally pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes. "I… I love you too, Boy Wonder."

_**END.**_


	3. Lose Control

A/N: So this song, it seriously fits Raven almost perfectly.

Lose Control, by Evanescence

_Dear Die-ary(1), _

_ Robin told me how he felt. After a week. Why the hell did it take so long? I mean, it took so much of my control to admit how I felt about him, but the part that took the most was when he decided to kiss me today. He (luckily) returns the feelings, but I hate it._

_ It's so stupid. Absolutely unnecessary. I mean, we can't even be together. He definitely likes me, but… I told him he needs to be with her. She… she's the one that can help him the most. He can be with her without something getting destroyed._

_ It makes me think of how it would be like without these stupid powers connected to my emotions. I always wonder what it would be like to lose control. Just once. With him. If I take that risk, I could be putting hundreds of lives in danger. So I can't. Never. But what if I could… If I could, I would be able to freely love him. As much as I want to. Whenever I want to. Losing control… it's one of the only things I want most in life. Losing control without any risky aftereffects…_

_**END.**_

A/N: (1) From JTHM, who I do not own. The great artistic GOD does, Jhonen Vasquez.

~klrob


	4. Decode

A/N: I really love this song. I totally recommend it if you haven't heard it already.

Decode, by Paramore

You think you know a person when you really don't. I thought I had known Robin. I thought I seriously knew him as well as a person could. But the secrets… all of them. He didn't tell me anything. I would always have to look inside of his mind to figure it out.

I loved him, I know I did. I loved him so much that it would kill me someday. It had to. A person can't feel that much emotion without it blowing up right in their face.

**PAGE BREAK**

She had been running. From him. She saw him. With… that girl. He wasn't sure exactly who she was, but she knew it wasn't very good. He couldn't have been with her. Everyone knew he was with Starfire. It was almost public knowledge. They had kissed in Tokyo and were definitely a couple. So, why was he with that girl? And so far away from his home? His real home? In Jump City? He left Gotham. For the Titans.

She could feel him gaining on her. She couldn't let him catch her. She ran into the road. She had to get away from this place. The lights. Why were they so damn bright? And why couldn't she move? What was it? Something was behind the lights. She couldn't see. Why were those lights so damn bright?

Pain entered her body from the front and she could feel herself slowly breaking. Mentally and physically. She couldn't stop moving. What the hell was with gravity? She needed to stop moving so she could heal herself. But her head just hurt so damn much.

Robin. She could see his lips moving. She knew she needed to stay awake, but she couldn't. The dark… it was inviting her. She just wanted to sleep…

_**END.**_

So that was basically a bunch of random thoughts she couldn't, ahem please pardon my pun, decode. So…

~klrob


	5. Who I Am

A/N: So, I really don't like this song, but it was next in the shuffle. So…

Who I Am, by Nick Jonas and the Administration

It was time for him to leave. He didn't need Batman anymore. He just needed… the adrenaline. The rush of fighting for justice. To put away anyone who even thought of doing something bad. Just like who killed his parents. He had yet to figure out what they had done to deserve it, but he would find out. He swore he would.

He just needed someone to love him. Barbara… she was out of the picture. Batman… he was his father. Adopted, yes, but he was a father. He just couldn't deal with his father right now, though. Alfred… the elderly butler was one of his best friends for the past couple years. But love? He needs a different kind of love. Someone who can make him feel… complete again.

**PAGE BREAK**

Three years since the day he had found them. The Titans. Put them all together, and they helped him. Through it. _Especially her. _She saw the real meaning in him. In his entire life, he never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Raven.

_**END.**_

A/N: This was set before the Titans started (at least, the first part is), then the second part is, of course, three years later.

~klrob


	6. My First Kiss

A/N: Awesome song. Go listen to it on YouTube. Beware of Starfire. A hurt Starfire, that is. Mixing it up by telling it in Starfire's POV.

My First Kiss, by 30H!3

He was her first kiss. Tokyo. That was her favorite memory. Of them. Her and Robin, that is. They were in love back then, with each other and only each other. He actually liked her back then, but now… Now he's kissing _her._ Raven.

They had broken up a couple weeks after Tokyo, and Starfire decided that it was time to win him back. Raven was supposed to be dropping subtle hints at him being with _Starfire._ And that happened. But he, being the idiot guy that he was, thought she was talking about herself. How she liked him so much.

Shouldn't he have known that she would've never openly admitted her feelings to him? I mean, Starfire knew about her crush on Robin, but she new it would never turn into anything more than a crush. A one-sided crush. A_ supposed_ one-sided crush. So why was he kissing Raven? Why not her? They were meant to be together, right?

_**END.**_

~klrob


	7. Call Me When You're Sober

A/N: So I think I'll just start going in order of the songs on my iPod… It makes things easier. But I'll do this song first because I absolutely love this song. It's definitely in my top tens for favorites. This song is cheating, because I'm disregarding the time limit. Screw time limits. They suck anyways. Thanks to those who reviewed. :) _**This chapter is rated M, beware**_**. **

Call Me When You're Sober, by Evanescence

Richard heard a knock on his front door of his apartment. _What time is it? _He looked towards the clock and saw the numbers flashing. _Who the hell wants to wake me up at 2:30 in the morning?_ He groaned and got out of bed. He pulled on some pants, for he didn't want anyone to see him in his boxer-briefs. Richard sluggishly walked towards the door and looked out the peephole. _Rachel?_

He opened the door and squinted at her. There she was, standing in her white T-shirt (that was incredibly formfitting, he noted), and her skinny jeans. She wasn't looking at him in the eyes, and he pulled her inside. She stood in what he considered the foyer and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh, sorry. For waking you up and everything. It's just… Garfield and I broke up tonight. Officially. I just… needed someone to talk to. And you're my best friend, so I thought I should come here."

"It's fine. You okay?"

Rachel sighed. "No, not really. But I'll live." Richard pulled her against his bare chest and put her head under his chin. After a few moments, she pulled away from the embrace and stared at him

"I think you're just making it awkward now." She gave him a small smile, and he chuckled. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and walked to his small kitchen. Everything was miniature sized and she walked to the out of place, giant refrigerator. She looked around inside and settled on a beer. Richard followed her and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. He took a quick swig before telling her, "Aren't you a little too mature to be getting drunk off of a stupid break-up?"

"I was never too mature for anything. You convinced me to let you teach me how to drive your deathtrap of a motorcycle, didn't I?"

"But that's cool." Rachel gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, smirking. The two walked out onto the small terrace and sat down in the lawn chairs that Richard had placed out there. The two sat there, looking at Blüdhaven's nightlife.

"So, are you going to explain how you two broke up? You broke up countless times before, and yet you break up forever this time? Why is it so different?"

"Because I'm giving up on him. He's so stuck on his ex, Tara. She's dead, I know, and I try to be sensitive towards that. But when he's drunk 75% of the time, it's seriously hard."

"He's not drunk **all** the time…" Rachel looked at him. He shrugged. "He's one of my best guy friends, Rae. How am I supposed to know if he's drunk? Maybe… it's just around you…?" He finished weakly when he met her hard glare that he could barely make out, but he could definitely feel the hard punch she threw at his bare shoulder.

"Geez, sorry. No reason to go hitting people!" Rachel rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat.

"I do feel excellent about my last words to him though. But he won't remember them tomorrow… I'll be one of the only people who actually know what I said."

"And those famous last words were?"

"Well, before I tell you, I just want to say that Amy Lee is a genius. She came up with the best ones." Richard raised an eyebrow, but Rachel couldn't see it.

"So I was yelling at him, but he was so drunk he probably couldn't understand me. So I sighed and just told him 'Call me when you're sober.' Then I walked out of his life for good."

Richard snorted. "Those last words are incredibly cheesy. Useful, but cheesy."

"Is it at least a good kind of cheesy?" The two laughed. Everything was silent for the next ten minutes. Richard looked over towards Rachel and saw she was beginning to fall asleep. He nudged her with his cold foot. Rachel jerked up in her seat and looked towards him. "Dude, go put some socks on!"

The two stared at each other, and Richard burst out laughing. Rachel stared at him for a couple seconds with a slightly freaked out look on her face before he managed to speak again. "You've been… hanging out around… Gar for way too long. You just called me… DUDE!" Rachel began to slowly laugh and before long, they were holding their stomachs, bent over at the waist, tears flowing out of their eyes.

They finally managed to catch their breath and they were both sitting on the ground. Rachel leaned her head against Richard's neck, and chuckled at them both laughing.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long while."

"Probably not. You haven't been around me." Rachel looked up towards him and rolled her eyes. She leaned away from him slightly and their eyes met. They were both smiling at each other and didn't notice when they were slowly leaning towards each other.

Their lips finally met in a deep kiss and Rachel's hand automatically reached for the side of her best friend's face, as if they had been doing this forever. They continued to kiss before finally pulling away for air. They sat there, slightly panting, and stared at each other. They leaned back in together and began to fiercely kiss. Richard's tongue traced the bottom of her lip and she granted him permission to her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Richard submitted to Rachel. She pushed him flat onto his back, the cold cement reaching his back, but Rachel's warm body warming it up quickly. She straddled him and peeled off her jacket before throwing it onto the ground. She reached back for his mouth as he began to pull off her shirt. She leaned back up and took that off as well before returning to his mouth.

Richard finally managed to get the feeling back into his legs and pulled him up, so that he was able to carry them back inside t his bed. The two fell into a passionate heap and began pulling off their clothes. Richard was left with only his boxer-briefs, and Rachel with only her panties. Richard was on top of her, teasing her nipples with his fingers and torturous mouth.

He trailed kisses down her flat stomach, over the top of her panties where he could feel and smell the wetness drenching the cloth. He pulled those off her sexy, smooth, and magically longer legs before returning to her outer lips. He buried his nose in it, inhaling the scent like a drug. She moaned, and Richard knew that was one of his favorite sounds. He moved up to the tiny patch of black hair above her sex and kissed it. She stared at him with a lust and desire in her eyes. He moved down to her clit, and took it between his teeth. He sucked on it, bit it, did whatever he could to get a moan out of her.

His tongue finally entered her and began licking wherever he could. She was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted, and he definitely wanted to have her every day if he could. Rachel pushed his head further into her, and threw her head back into the pillows. When her hips began to thrust into his face, riding it, he knew she was definitely close. He pulled away, reluctantly, and Rachel growled.

"What the… hell are you doing? Finish, please!" She was begging for him, and Rachel wasn't one to beg. Richard shook his head before pulling down his boxer-briefs. He spotted Rachel's hand snaking down to finish what he didn't, but he caught it before it made it there. He brought it up to his face and placed a kiss in the palm. "Wait."

He moved back over her, and she licked her lips at the sight of his 9 inches. She wanted it in her, and she wanted it in her now. He slowly pushed into her until he was fully sheathed. They both shared a moan, and he pulled back out before wildly slamming into her again. They continued this until Rachel pushed back with her hips. He moved her legs to wrap around his shoulders, and went in to the hilt. He hit a spot in her that made her scream his name loudly. He loved it when she screamed his name. He looked down at her face and saw her, eyes closed, lips parted. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, and he continued to hit her prostate.

A couple thrusts later, she was coming around him, and he knew he was closer than ever. He finally came and their fluids mixed together. After a few seconds, he collapsed onto her, her breasts pushing against his chest, his cock still inside her.

Minutes later, he slowly pulled out. He flopped down next to her. Rachel rested her head on Richard's warm chest and began to trace shaped on his slightly hairy chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and instantly decided that she was in love with the sound. Rachel looked up at him and found him looking back.

"I think it's been a while since I've really had amazing, mind-blowing sex."

"Well, I am the womanizing Dick Grayson." Rachel glanced at him and frowned.

"If you're going to be with me… I don't want you sleeping with other women."

"Why would I do that?" Rachel moved off his chest and propped herself up on an elbow. "Because you're the 'Womanizing Dick Grayson,' remember?"

Richard smiled. He pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and kissed her nose. "Can you explain why I would ever want to ruin one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me?"

Rachel kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away slightly. "I honestly don't know."

Richard pulled her back down into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I can answer that. Because I love you."

Rachel moved out of his arms once again, and looked him deep in the eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

Without hesitation, Richard nodded. Rachel gave him a small, meaningful smile before passionately kissing him. "I lub you, too," she whispered into his mouth. He smiled and pulled away from her. Minutes later, he turned to Rachel, to find her dead asleep. He kissed her lightly again and watched her smile in her sleep.

This was one thing he could definitely get used to.

_**END.**_

A/N: cheesy. Incredibly fluffy. Smut. Lemony goodness. But this is one of my favorite chapters. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for those who didn't feel like reading the bold at the beginning of the chapter.

~klrob


	8. Unholy Confessions

A/N: Just going to type some stuff… This is going to be incredibly random too. This is an amazing song, just hard to write for. And it's by my favorite band, so… By the way, back to the time limit. Makes it slightly easier…

Unholy Confessions, by Avenged Sevenfold

_Flashback_

_ Starfire watched his retreating back. He refused to turn around, to see the tears streaming down her face. If he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. He wouldn't leave her._

_ And that's exactly how she wanted it. He had to leave, before he wasn't able to. _

_ "I'll try not to lose you." She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but he did. He heard her as clear as day. He didn't want to, but he did._

_End flashback_

That day was three years ago. When he had left the Titans, to go solo in Blüdhaven as Nightwing. Starfire had hated the idea, but he left her anyways.

A lot had happened in that time, he had gotten himself a girlfriend. Raven. His fellow Titan who came there, looking for a place to stay while she wrote her newest book. He had become head detective in BPD, although no one knew about his late night activities except his girlfriend. He was supposed to propose to her two weeks ago.

But then Starfire had come along. She had found out he was in love with someone who wasn't her. Who wasn't as beautiful in her eyes, but who he still loved more.

That was what killed her. Raven, that is. Starfire couldn't stand the jealousy, so she kidnapped her the night he was supposed to be engaged. And she stabbed her to death. So she would die painfully.

And now Starfire sits on the bench, waiting for her arraignment. But she's glad, because if she leaves minus the handcuffs… She and Dick can be together.

_Forever._

_**END.**_

A/N: So I gave Starfire a little edge. But it's possible. You could totally see that happening. Because she is totally crazy obsessed with Robin.

Reviews are amazing. I love everyone who has already reviewed so far. Thanks for all the support!

~klrob


	9. Dancing Dead

A/N: Bored. So, I'm giving out another chapter. To make up for any lost days. Again, favorite band. Best band. Love this band. Listen to their songs if you're into that kind of stuff.

Dancing Dead, by Avenged Sevenfold

She had finally done it. She had released us all. Her emotions, that is. We all spread out, became different people. Separate people, I should say. Whatever. Thank her precious Azar that I'm the strongest one of us all.

Intelligence, she put up some fight, but I dominated her. I'm the best at imitating stupid little Raven. That girl… Terra. I admire her for her spunk, at being better than Raven.

Anyways, I had to kill off the rest of her emotions, otherwise there was a chance she could come back into control. And I couldn't let that happen. I had to help Daddy. He's proud of me, he always was. I was the best.

Raven didn't even put up a fight when I escaped though. It was her stupid jealousy over that willy nilly Starfire chick. I knew that once she fell in love, she would be easier to weaken. All I had to do was push the right buttons.

And they worked. By now, I've taken over the world. Trigon's free, and together, we've been taking over the universe. All the dead people… we brought them back, under mind control of course, and now we have a giant army.

But Raven still has some control. I don't know how, but she does. She's the only thing that keeps me from killing her precious Robin. He would be a great asset, but she refuses to let me touch him. Slade takes care of him though.

He makes sure that Robin stays in check. Truthfully, the beatings Slade gives him are brutal. I'm surprised he's still alive.

Now, it's just me. Anger. All the frustration Raven had built up, and set me free.

Thank Azar,

_**END.**_

A/N: depressing? Confusing? Good. I hope it was.

Reviews will continue my updates…

~klrob


	10. Critical Acclaim

A/N: You guys are so lucky. Three in one night. But they're so easy. **_I'm sorry I didn't get this up last night. Fanfiction wasn't working right for me, so I couldn't post anything._**

Critical Acclaim, by Avenged Sevenfold

"I'm sorry, Titans. We're going to have to shut you down." The mayor had been inside their house for a couple minutes now, to have an innocent chat. The so-called innocent chat had turned into wanting them to convert into normal citizens.

"A handful of citizens have been getting hurt, and many houses being destroyed. Buildings, cars, personal property. I'm sorry. Jump City just can't afford all the expenses that come with fixing the Titans."

Of course, Raven and Robin knew it was from the explosion that had occurred about three hours, where they were still cleaning it up. Slade had decided to get even with the Titans, took Raven hostage, and had been set to make it explode when the Titans were all rescuing her. Raven had managed to cut the bonds before any explosion had happened, but the Titans had not counted on the entire block being wired. Robin had been the first in, and refused to leave without Raven.

He hated the fact that she was in there, alone, and refused to leave and endanger so many people. He knew she was stubborn, but to be this unagreeable? In the end, it did almost nothing even after she escaped. It had barely been with her life, but she made it out with a broken arm, which was healing at a fast pace.

The block had included houses, an animal shelter, and an elderly home. People had to have been upset, because their parents and brothers and family had been in that home. The pets… It's almost impossible to hurt a hurt animal. And the houses… there had been a number of deaths so far, but most were injuries.

Raven had tried to save people but they couldn't. They had seriously tried, but they all knew their time in Jump City was over.

_**END.**_

A/N: Not really Rae/Rob, but… it's all I could really come up with. So, good night everyone! Happy Turkey Day! (and by that, I mean the turkeys are out at the turkey farm down the road!)

Reviews. Nothing else, but reviews.

~klrob


	11. I Won't See You Tonight, Part 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Things got pretty hectic… I'm doing another awesome song by Avenged Sevenfold. Any drabbles having to do with them, they will be guaranteed angst. Or something equally depressing. Rarely will they ever be happy. This song, awesome. But it's hard to do Part 1 without Part 2.

I Won't See You Tonight, Part 1, by Avenged Sevenfold

A few days had gone by. Everyone was dressed in black, all depressed. No villains even bothered to attack because he was what made the fights fun. Especially for Slade.

He had been gone now, not in n incredibly dramatic way as everyone would've thought he would go. Just a simple motorcycle accident that had him flying off a bridge. No one even knew how he got into an accident, since he was the most cautious (although reckless) driver. How could he go off a bridge like that?

It had taken a couple hours to find his body, the water washing it far downstream. Raven had to concentrate as hard as she could, no rest. It took longer for her to find him, since he was gone. He was definitely gone by the time he was found.

If it wasn't for the head injury, he drowned. They found him at the bottom of the lake. The ice cold lake. No one knew how it was so freezing, considering it was summer.

They would eventually find out that he had been killed by Dr. Freeze, all the way from Gotham. Dr. Freeze, he wanted his revenge on Batman. Why he had to go for the past Boy Wonder?

Raven hadn't been the same since that day. All she could remember was seeing his ice cold face, mouth parted for air, and his blue skin. His mask, it was frozen to his face, just as he probably would've wanted it. No one would find out his true identity that way.

Raven took the blade to her wrist slowly, thinking about him and his death. She didn't like doing this, but she needed it. She only did it when she was going through an incredibly hard time, and this definitely qualified.

The second she did it, she knew something was wrong. She looked down at her hands, still gripping the blade. She had cut it the wrong way. Of course she had. Robin wanted her to be happy, and she was happy with him. She could predict the fact that the Titans would slowly drift apart, considering the one thing that kept them together was gone.

She needed this. She wanted this. She pulled the blade out, dripping in red. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought it was some crushed strawberries. She bitterly laughed to herself and dove back in for the other wrist. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, but she wanted it. To know how Robin felt the second he went off the bridge.

He was the one who stopped her from doing this any other day. He found out a while back, and had managed to get her to come to him when she felt like cutting. It worked, quite well, which was the start of her talks with them.

They could easily connect, but now… No one was there to save her. To rescue her. To make her feel at home.

Her Robin was gone.

A/N: I started getting more stupid ideas near the end. Gosh darn it. Reviews are lovely (and they definitely are, so far)…

~klrob


	12. Stop the World

A/N: Turning Demi Lovato in a depressing manner, heh. This'll be fun. I'm going to try and do a couple updates when I have time, to make up for the missing updates on other days. I'm trying for weekends and Wednesdays. Maybe late at night when I get bored…

Stop the World, by Demi Lovato

_She would've stopped the world for him, just to be with him. So that they could be together. She wanted to be with him in public, which was saying something major, and not just in the privacy of her room._

_ Late at night, he would come into her room, and they would talk. Talking would, of course, lead to the kissing, which would lead to a little bit more every night. She wanted to be alone with him, if it meant they could freely walk around. He didn't want Starfire to get hurt, but he definitely doesn't like her like he did before. He wants Raven more, as he had admitted a couple weeks before. _

_ They had been unofficially dating, and only two people besides them knew. Cyborg, being Robin's best friend, and Argent, being one of Raven's best friends. They wanted to be together, so it was going to be the day he broke up with Starfire._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That day. It was the day. That day that seemed so far away. The day he had died when he told Starfire he was going out with Raven. He had died for her, for them. He wasn't sure what she would do, but when she found out, she came after her. With deadly brutal force. Robin was stupid, and he stepped in front of her to protect her. He didn't want her dead.

That's why she has to sit in front of his grave, on this day, every year, just to remember what they could have been.

_**END.**_

A/N: Ahh, depressing Demi Lovato. Makes me kind of happy, actually. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews.

~klrob


	13. My Apocalypse

A/N: So I'm sorry for not updating this week. I'm just so freaking exhausted. This is one of my ultimate favorite songs. Thought I'd mention that…

**My Apocalyspe, by Escape the Fate**

_Lightning flashed and a silhouette appeared. He couldn't see who it was. Lightning flashed again, and he could see that the mysterious person was holding an object. But he couldn't see what. He had been trying to get a stupid signal. But that didn't work. Of course it didn't work. He seemed to be in danger, so why would he be able to get help? It's like a bad horror movie. But this one was his life._

_ He heard the silhouette speak. "Never fall asleep." It was a man. He's heard the voice before. So why can't he tell who it was? Why couldn't he see the person's face? What the hell was going on? The man began to run towards him, and his instinct told him to run. Fast. As fast as he could. And away. So he did. _

_ The man raised the object above his head. He could se the glint of what the object was, and it appeared to be an axe. A big one. One that would hurt if it hit him._

_Shit, why was he looking at it? He tripped over something, again, that he couldn't see. There was mud surrounding him, and he couldn't get up. He kept trying, but when he did, he would fall back down on his ass. He needed to get away. Why could this man easily maneuver through this mud? _

_ He was trying and trying when the man finally made it to him. He could only hear seven words before he fell into a dark abyss. "Never fall asleep. You won't wake up."_

_ Why could he suddenly see the face? Why now? The axe swung down into his head, and he felt the searing pain. He couldn't move his hands. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he escape? One word managed to escape his mouth before he lost consciousness. "S-slade…"_

_()_

Raven shot up in her bed, chest heaving and trying to catch her breath. The dream had seemed so realistic. Why? Where was he? The Boy Wonder had been missing for the past week. Foul play was obviously involved, but it could be told that he was still alive. They would always find clues. And his body wasn't found yet.

She would find him before anything happened to him.

_**END**_

A/N: Review. Please. I'm begging.

~klrob


	14. Gettin' Over You

A/N: Yes, it's a new chapter. Instead of only 15, I decided I'm going to do about… 8 more, unless people have song suggestions. And there will be some pretty… M-rated stuff happening soon, so…

**Gettin' Over You, by David Guetta and Chris Willis, feat. Fergie and LMAO**

Robin honestly wanted to get over Raven. He seriously did try, too. But she was just making it so difficult for him. The way she would just strut past him like he was nothing. Or even worse, like he was Beast Boy. He didn't want to be treated like Beast Boy.

He still loved her so much. They had broken up over some stupid fight that involved Starfire liking him. And then when he was caught with Starfire attacking him with her lips… Raven was eerily calm that day. He knew she was dying on the inside, and he tried to explain how Starfire was just trying to explain something stupid, and she misinterpreted his feelings. He stayed away from Starfire, knowing what was good for him now.

Raven sort of appreciated this from him, but he still wanted her. So much. The feel of her when she hugged him on some random day. The feel of her lips against his when she was overly excited. That one time where they had… He loved her to the point of no return. He had to try and find some way to get her back. And he would win.

_**END.**_

A/N: So, check out the poll on my profile… I'm going to do the song Situations by Escape the Fate, and want to know if you want an ultra slutty Starfire and Robin (ugh…) or just… some form of Raven and Robin. Without the sluttiness… Just check out the poll… vote… or review with suggestions. Doesn't really matter.

Reviews.

~klrob


	15. A Year Without Rain

A/N: I'm going to be publishing a bunch today. Just to make up… Don't forget about the poll on my profile! This is AU. And almost borderline M. I'm disregarding the time limit for this too.

**A Year Without Rain, by Selena Gomez**

Rachel was so excited. Her boyfriend was coming back from his business trip after two weeks away. It had been killing her inside, despite the few phone calls every day. He said over the phone last night that he had a surprise for her when he got home. W Speaking of getting home, her boyfriend should be coming to her house in a few minutes. She had made (ordered out) one of his favorites from the Thai place down the street. When the doorbell rang, she had nearly jumped out of her seat, almost tripping and falling flat on her face, and pulled the door open. He looked irresistibly sexy in his button up shirt, with three buttons un-buttoned. She could slightly make out his abs and pecs through the wet T-shirt. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting it to begin raining. Even though she lived in Washington, one of the rainiest states.

He smiled when he saw her face. "Hey." She blushed at the sound of his husky voice, normally used in the bedroom. He took a small step inside her apartment, and finally placed a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, excited for him to be back, and in her arms.

He had slowly pulled her into the bedroom, where he showed her exactly how much he had missed her. Minutes after the big climax, they lay together in the afterglow. She turned onto her side to face him. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Believe me, I did. And I don't ever want to do that again." His eyes widened, as if he had forgotten something. "Hold on…" He got out of the warm bed and retrieved his jacket. He put his hand in one of the pockets and pulled something out. Rachel couldn't see anything, for his tanned and muscled back was blocking her view. He walked over to the side of the bed closest to her.

"You remember how I told you that I had something for you?"

"Mhmm. Is that it in your hand?" Richard nodded and Rachel held out her hand. "Well, give it here."

Richard simply dropped the object into her hand and stared at her face, waiting for the reaction. Rachel stared at the object, pondering if it was truly real. "Is this…?"

"Yeah. Will you marry me?"

Rachel nodded and pulled him back into the bed for round two.

_**END.**_

_**A/N: **_SO cheesy, fluffy, and Rachel was OOC. Incredibly OOC. But whatevs…

Reviews!

~klrob


	16. Teeth

A/N: This chapter is almost expected to be M, considering the song.

**Rating: M, for oral sex.**

**Teeth, by Lady Gaga**

She pulled his face back up towards hers, and pushed his lips against hers. She could feel her essence dripping off out of his mouth. He had swallowed most of it by the time his tongue entered her mouth, but she could still faintly taste it. His teeth pushed against hers, making her moan. His hand replaced where his mouth had just been and he started back down his earlier path. His mouth and tongue trailed over her erect nipples, his teeth brushing over them. He nipped along her pale, flat stomach, and finally reached the final destination. His tongue flicked out against the nub and she moaned loudly.

His tongue was pleasuring her inside, and his teeth brushed up against her clitoris. She pulled her eyes down towards her center and she saw the faint white of his teeth. This made her come once again into his awaiting mouth.

Her screams could be heard throughout the entire Tower. Luckily, it was empty when the rest of the Titans had left for a party over with the Titans East.

He let her ride out her orgasm on his face, and continued to push his face closer to her. The teeth brushed against her once more, and she couldn't help the smaller orgasm that came after. It was always Robin's teeth that got her.

_**END.**_

A/N: Suitable for the song, in my opinion. And it was used in the Vampire Diaries commercial. Suitable for that too.

I love reviews.

~klrob


	17. Miss Nothing

A/N: This song is amazing, and one of the best for this band. Love this band, too. This takes place when Robin is going to save Raven in the deep dark hole to Hell. (And yes, in the cartoon.) Sorry if this causes sympathy for Starfire.

**Miss Nothing, by The Pretty Reckless**

She watched him walk down the spiral staircase with Slade, and felt something bitter wash over her. She heard voices in her head screaming at her, telling her to follow him and kill Raven before he could find her.

It was always Starfire who had loved Robin, and Raven knew that. It was Beast Boy who wanted Raven, so why couldn't he go look for him? If Robin found Raven, she would never have a chance with him. Not once. He could relate to Raven more than he could to herself. She would've wasted so much time on him if he decided that he was right to be with Raven.

They would grow old together, have kids together, and maybe even die together. She wanted to be the one to do all that with him. It was wrong of her to want to get rid of one of her best friends, but this was Robin. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she had never met him. So much time would've been used up instead of wasted while pining over him. She was nothing to him. Especially with Raven in his life.

_**END.**_

A/N: Ugh, bad drabble for amazing song. And with Starfire. Must be all the candy I conned out of people. Or the effect of my amazing cookies.

Reviews, if you all have time after puking your guts out from the candy you've eaten!

~klrob


	18. Nightmare

A/N: So... How many people want to viciously attack me (with words, I hope) for not updating sooner…? Anyways, best song of all time. Not even kidding.

**Nightmare, by Avenged Sevenfold**

They were back. In her mind. She knew he didn't mean to send them to her, but he couldn't help it. He knew much less about their bond than anyone. The only reason she even considered that any of this could happen were because of her books. They helped in the bad times like these.

The nightmares had gotten worse before getting better. But now… she hadn't been meditating as often as she should to keep the walls of her mind as strong. He could probably send whatever the hell he wanted into her mind. Like that dirty sex dream he had a month ago… Obviously, she wasn't supposed to know about it, but it had happened.

Thank Azar that it did, though. If it hadn't, then they wouldn't have talked about it and their feelings for each other. She had finally discovered the hidden feelings that she had for the Boy Wonder. He had them too, and talking about it really helped them. Helped them get together, that is. It probably wasn't as serious as it should've been, but it was definitely… _interesting._ And she loved it that much more.

She loved _him_ that much more. And while they had been going out, his dreams had stopped coming, from what he told her during their nightly sessions. But now… they were coming back. And into her mind. Lately, they had just been two figures falling. But now… they're getting to be more graphic. Violence that should never be even close to imagined. She couldn't even begin to ponder what he must be feeling.

Raven could feel pain from those dreams. The were from his point of view, but she could still feel the pain the dreams were causing him. Not mentally, but physically. She could feel the knives protruding her back, the gunshot wounds hitting her flesh, the light form her soul slowly fading… And that wasn't even direct.

Sometimes, she wished she could help Robin through this. But he was so closed off… She needed to save him form himself… _Again._

_**END.**_

A/N: Bam. Amazement. I wasn't sure if that would turn out well, but… it seems it did.

One word: reviews.

~klrob


	19. God Hates Us

A/N: Screw it. I'll try and do this awesome song. No time limit for this one.

**God Hates Us, by Avenged Sevenfold**

His reaction was to hit her when he found out. He knew something weird was going on between Kori and Roy, but he never would've guessed that she would be sleeping with him. Well, actually, he kind of did. But he never would've guessed that she would actually get pregnant with his kid.

Richard wasn't the type of guy to actually hit a woman, so he didn't. He definitely wanted to, but he didn't. It went against every moral he had. He had kicked her out of their house. They were about to get married, for God's sake. He had been taking a little walk down the street when he spotted her. She had turned into a dark alley, which everyone sensible knew that they should never do that during the night. Especially at this time of night. He was going to stop her, but he decided against it. She would be fine. I mean, what woman goes into a dark alley and doesn't know how to protect herself?

So he walked back home. The next morning, the sunlight was streaming through the curtains in his room. He got out of bed and looked in his refrigerator, to meet white. No food. Shit.

He took the shortcut to the grocery store, which involved walking past the same alley that the woman from the night before took. He could hear someone in there. They sounded like they were whimpering, so he decided to take a look. He spotted purple hair and a woman trying to cover herself. It was the same woman from the night before. He kneeled down in front of her so that she could see him.

"Hey, you alright?" The woman inhaled deeply and shook her head.

"Do you need help? My house is around the corner-"

"What makes you think I'd be stupid enough to go with some random guy I don't know?"

"The fact that you went into a dark alley in the middle of the night," he retorted. He didn't need some woman mouthing off to him when he was trying to help her.

The woman was silent and stared at him with her large purple eyes. "S-sorry."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He offered her a hand. "So, are you coming with me or what?"

She grabbed his hand while still trying to cover herself. "Aren't I supposed to call the police or something first?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Fine. I'm coming into your stupid house for only a couple seconds to use your phone. You try anything funny, and I'll beat the crap out of you."

"If you could beat the crap out of me, then why didn't you do that to the person who did this to you last night?"

"Easy. I was afraid, and there were more than three guys. Now, I'm still having an adrenaline rush and I feel like I could kick your ass if you freaking touch me."

"Whatever. I'm not in a touching mood, 'kay?"

She rolled her eyes. He realized she was shivering and completely naked, so he gave her his jacket. "Here, wouldn't want you to be in the hospital for longer than you already will be."

She hesitated. "I… I have to go to the hospital? Why?"

"...You were raped, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but… I just don't like hospitals."

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen. I've never had to help a rape victim." She exhaled sharply and grabbed his jacket from his hands. He began to walk home with her by his side, silently making sure that she seemed okay. He opened his front door and led her inside his small apartment.

"There are some clothes in my closet if you want to put some on. I wouldn't take a shower, though."

"I think I'll use your phone first. Where is it?" He pointed in his kitchen and she tightened the jacket around her. He heard her talking to the police and decided to get her some clothes. She came back out a couple minutes later and he silently handed her the clothes.

"What did they say?"

"Just to come down to the hospital, get some rape test done, and make a statement."

"You say that like its simple."

"It's probably what my mother did when she was raped." The room seemed awkwardly silent after that statement, and he knew that was better than responding to what she had just said. After she put on his clothes, they drove down to the hospital together and she was immediately cared for. She went to give her statement after, and everything seemed fine.

Three Months Later

"Did she really say that?"

"Duh. That's the type of person she is!" The two people laughed and continued to eat their Chinese food.

It had been three months since Rachel was raped in the alley, and found by Richard. The two had become friends after the incident, and the two hung out on a regular basis. Richard had gotten over his ugly breakup with Kori, and Rachel accepted the fact that she had been raped.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel spoke up. "Did I ever thank you?"

"For what?"

"Saving me from the alley."

"It's something anyone would've done. You don't need to thank me."

"But I do. I mean, if you hadn't done that, we would've never become friends."

"True."

"So, thank you."

"You're welcome. And you're not pregnant, so that's another good thing."

"Yeah, I don't want anyone else to end up like me. Being a rape child, like my mom had to go through."

"But you're okay now, which is all that matters."

She smiled at him. One day, when she was completely over this rape thing, she would tell him about her growing feelings. One day.

_**END.**_

A/N: Deep. I'm feeling deep, since I just came from watching _Love & Other Drugs._ And I think it turned out kinda good.

Review, please.

~klrob


	20. Situations

A/N: Awesome Escape the Fate song. You should listen to it if you haven't already. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm smiling on the inside… This is dedicated to my giant care bear, Michéle. Go suck your Pokémon, freaky jerk. Love ya!

**Situations, by Escape the Fate**

She strutted around him and walked down the hall. She felt his eyes on her ass, and knew she definitely looked hot today. Rachel Roth had been wearing her tightest jeans without looking too slutty and a tight Escape the Fate shirt. Luckily, she sat next to him in first period, and could continue her work in that class.

Richard Grayson would've hated his history class if Rachel wasn't in it. She always did something to try and get his attention, and today… it was definitely working. She discreetly grabbed his hand and put it on her knee before letting him to do whatever. She caught the slight tint of red on his cheeks and smirked to herself. She also spotted the small bulge that was beginning to form in his pants. He slowly leaned back in his seat, causing his hand to slide up her pant leg even more. If he moved his hand like _this,_ he would be able to feel her heat. God help him…

The bell finally rang and he basically ran out of the room. He was definitely looking forward to his sixth period class, since she was in it. Unfortunately, his teacher would normally give them a free period, and allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Sixth period finally came, and Richard nervously walked to his class. In big letters, there was a sign on the door saying that they had a free period and not to do anything they would regret. Richard slowly turned around and spotted Rachel coming towards him, an innocent look on her face. "Hey, Richard."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. He shut the door and pulled down the little blind. He saw her perched on the desk in the front of the room, one eyebrow raised at him as if asking a question.

"You're seducing me." That was more of a statement than a question.

"You're letting me." Richard winced. He forgot how smart she was, and regretted "asking" her something. She sounded so… hot, and looked incredibly sexy when she sat like that on the desk. He moved closer to her and was close enough so that his nose touched hers. "Why?"

That one word made her reach forward and capture his lips with hers. His tongue immediately went into her mouth so he could have some sort of domination over her. He groaned when he felt her hands reach for the zipper of his too tight jeans. She managed to push them down on the ground and he reached for her zipper. He slowly pulled them off her, and kissed the inside of her knee, causing her to purr. He grinned and moved back up to her lips. His hands went to her breasts, and he began groping, [inching, kneading, doing whatever he could to get a moan out of her. He finally got one, and he grunted. They managed to get each other's underwear off, and he put himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head on her outer lips and finally plunged in.

She began bucking her hips and moaned into his mouth. He grunted and pulled her closer to him, causing him to have short and slightly wild thrusts. They reached the point where if she were to roll her hips like that _one more time…_ He would definitely lose it. That's when she did it.

They both came together at the same time, and panted into the other's mouth. Rachel rested her chin on his shoulder and waited for the blinding whiteness that covered her eyesight to pass. They finally gained control of their bodies and pulled up their pants.

They began to walk towards the door and opened it, only to meet the shocked face of a young freshman named Garfield. They both stopped and blushed, seeing that he had definitely seen them together.

Rachel managed to walk away with her head high in the air while Richard pushed him against a wall and held him by his collar. "You tell anyone and I'll have the entire football team break your face. Got it?" He silently nodded and was released. Once Richard was out of sight, he sighed.

"God, I love high school…"

_**END.**_

A/N: Rachel and Richard are both junior age, maybe? I'm not sure... Just imagine them older than Garfield.

The next chapter is incredibly M, but for gory bloody shit. It's the first horror piece I've written, and it's not exactly too pleasant… But I like it. It fits the song well.

Writers love reviews.

~klrob


	21. A Little Piece of Heaven

A/N: If you want me to do any other song-drabbles, you have to request them. Thank you to everyone who read my story so far! Especially you, **TheDreamChaser. **This is officially the best song I can do, since it is the best song in the entire freaking world**. Vote on the poll on my profile.**

***There is a lot of blood, gore, and disturbing images presented in this.***

**A Little Piece of Heaven, Avenged Sevenfold**

"Will you marry me?" There was an awkward silence after, him just sitting there on his knee with the ring in front of her face. She couldn't help it; the look on his face was just too funny. She begun to laugh and found she couldn't stop. "No! Why the hell would I want to marry you?"

This response made something inside of him crack. Kori, his longtime girlfriend of 3 years, was laughing at him for asking the most basic question. They had been in love, hadn't they? Richard couldn't help but get incredibly angry. Had she been leading him on for these past three years? Why wouldn't she want to marry him? Whatever inside of him that was cracking had definitely snapped. Her laughing, it was just so… annoying. Come to think of it… so was she. Her voice and how she said things, her outfits, everything about her was just so annoying! He saw a kitchen knife in the corner of his eye and he grasped it in his hand. He couldn't stand her.

He slowly stalked back to her, unbeknownst to Kori, since she was still cracking up at his stupid little proposal. The knife and his hand had magically connected with her chest and she finally stopped laughing. Her eyes were staring at him widely with shock, and he pulled the knife back. That one little stab had seemed so… fun. He wanted to do it again. So he did. Again. And again. And again. One more time here and there, and in the end… she looked exactly what he would imagine a cut up tomato would. He must've stabbed her 50 times or so, and he felt so relieved at the thought. Her body was bloody and twitching, and he knew she was dead. What idiot wouldn't think so?

He had to hide her body and took her into his living room. If he could pull up the carpet and everything underneath, it would be a good hiding spot for the body. He managed to drag her body into the living room and dumped the body in the corner. He just needed to make sure that no one came over in the next couple days.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

It took him more time than he preferred to dig her stupid, shoddy little grave, but he did it. She was now lying about 4 feet of dirt, since she didn't deserve the traditional 6 feet. He had to buy a new rug to cover the spot, clean the corner where she was laying… He never knew how much it took for a person to hide a dead body. What the hell was up with that?

It was a couple months after fake mourning and regrets when he met this beautiful woman. She had gorgeous amethyst eyes, and a lithe pale body. He had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out after a couple weeks of talking over a cup of coffee for him and tea for her in the mornings. She was so beautiful, and he trusted her more than he ever could that bitch, Kori.

When they finally started sleeping together, it was bliss for him. Her body moved against his so perfectly and made him go insane. He loved her and definitely wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. She was so much more different than Kori was. She wouldn't laugh at him, but she would be incredibly strict and nagging.

It was after he bought the perfect ring for her when he saw it. The horrible creature. That… bitchy slut of a woman was staring right at him from across the tiny little café he and Rachel had always sat in. Her red hair was almost shining in the light, and he hated the sight. His hand unconsciously moved towards his knife, but didn't want to freak out his girlfriend. Rachel was silently sipping tea and looking out the window, not paying any attention to him.

If he could just move over towards her… Rachel chose that moment to turn her attention back towards him. She looked at him funny. "What are you staring at?"

She turned to see what had caught his attention and could only find the red a to be the object of his attention. "Are you seriously checking her out while I'm sitting right in front of you?"

This shook him out of his reverie. "Please. I wouldn't check her out if she was voted one of the world's hottest women."

"You sure? I mean, she is kind of hot-"

"No. She isn't. Not even close. If I wanted to see someone hot and sexy and gorgeous, I would just look at you." Rachel blushed.

"Shut up." He smirked at her embarrassment and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." He turned to look at the woman who creepily resembled his dead ex girlfriend, but she wasn't there anymore. He couldn't shake the feeling off. He knew he had killed her, I mean, who could survive about fifty stab wounds?

He left Rachel at the café and went back to his house. He cautiously entered, not sure of what he should expect to happen. There was a giant gaping hole in the middle of where he had buried Kori. He didn't know what to think, except to leave quickly and stay at Rachel's house for a couple days.

He made it to her apartment in a matter of minutes. He entered and slowly called out her name. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard her call back to him. He was relieved that she was safe right now and went to find where she was in the apartment. He found her typing on her laptop. She got up to greet him and kissed him on the lips. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home. Did you miss me that much?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I… stay here for a couple days or so?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I went home to check on something, and I think that someone broke into my house while I was gone. I just want to make sure nothing is dangerous inside my house," he lied flawlessly.

"Sure. You still have some clothes over here from last time you stayed here?"

"Yeah." Everything was fine for the entire night, and he slept fine. He was about to leave Rachel's apartment, and opened the door. He was met by the point of a knife and his "late" girlfriend. He slowly backed away from the knife, thinking how close he was to getting stabbed in the face. Rachel saw him backing up and came to see what was going on. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

"So, you're the new whore?" She glanced at who had just stabbed her and saw the same woman with red hair from the café earlier.

"Who… who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment? Get out before I call the police."

"You won't live long enough for the police to get here. And they can't arrest someone who isn't even alive."

Rachel looked at Richard for an explanation and he was frozen in fear. "What is she talking about, not alive?"

Richard managed to croak out, "I… I killed her. A couple months ago. She's… she shouldn't be alive."

"What do you mean, you killed-" Before she could finish asking her question, she was met with a knife to her eye. Blood began pouring out and Rachel knew she was going to die. Was this what Richard put this woman through when he had apparently killed her? With her one god eye, she saw the woman stick her knife through Richard's chest and continued stabbing him. Rachel lost count after 38 stabs, but was sure the number came close to 50. She wasn't sure what would happen, and finally met her answer.

The red haired woman turned her attention towards Rachel once satisfied with her work done on Richard. Rachel took a knife through each of her knees, her stomach, and her back when she was trying to run away when her killer finally was merciful enough to stab her through the chest.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

There was darkness. All Richard could feel was darkness. It took up all his senses, even though it couldn't have been possible. Darkness. You couldn't feel it, taste it, smell it, or hear it, and yet, here he was, doing all of that. The darkness was slightly calming. And then there was a stream of light. Small enough for him to see it, and he clawed at it. He wanted to get out of the darkness. He pushed through it and was met with a face. A beautiful face, now scarred and covered in dried blood. He touched it and saw his hand, stabbed.

Rachel smiled at him, stood up, and offered him a hand. "What happened?"

"I can remember. Slightly, but I can remember. You killed that woman. That one girl and she came after us. I don't know how, but she did. And she stabbed us. And then… nothing."

He nodded, accepting her answer. "We should do something…" He took in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. It looks like my apartment, but it doesn't. It looks too… messed up." He nodded again.

The two agreed to cover themselves in makeup and see what would happen. They left the house, restored to almost their original appearances. There were no strange looks, except from the occasional person. They entered a random building, and it was filled with a couple getting married. Not too many people were there, but there were plenty. Everyone was staring at them, wondering who they were. Suddenly, a child screamed out, "What's wrong with their faces?"

They both growled and Richard grabbed a knife off the table. He took some random man and stabbed him with it. Rachel managed to find some more of the knives, and even a chainsaw from the maintenance crew. Together, they slaughtered everyone inside the church and it was covered in blood.

They managed to get off all the blood that had covered them before, and left the building, looking happy. They walked, hand in hand, towards where they knew the carnival was. People were giving them so many weird looks, and they went into the photo booth. They took many pictures, and walked around, doing things that a normal couple on a date would. They ended up going to their café after, and ate normally.

"Hey, guys. We haven't seen you around lately…" The two looked at each other and grinned as if they were hiding something.

"Hey, why do you guys look so… strange?"

They turned towards the woman, synchronized, and began to stalk towards her. She backed up, knowing there was some sort of danger involved there.

Within the time of one hour, they took out everyone inside the café, when the police finally reached there, receiving calls of screams of horror coming from inside. Everyone stood outside and waited to see what would happen to the small café. The police came out, paler than when they went in. Some said they had never seen something so heinous from inside an off-the-radar place. They told of so many vicious stabbings and other reports. Suffocation, hangings, stabbings, electrocution, and burns. That was what everyone died when innocently eating inside the café. Unfortunately, the murderers had apparently fled and managed to escape.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

__Rachel and Richard sat inside her apartment, watching the news. The reports of all the murders occurring inside the church and café were everywhere, and hey began laughing. They were unaffected by these murders, and couldn't help but laugh. From what the police said, the serial killer would be caught and apprehended, and would never escape the prison.

"Too bad they can't arrest someone who isn't even alive." Rachel remembered Kori's words from when she murdered them. She could only wish that she had killed her off instead of all those people. She snuggled into Richard's side, and thought about what might happen next.

…And they "lived" happily ever after.

_**END.**_

A/N: So how creepy was that? I think it was perfect for the song too… **smirks evilly** I have to say, I enjoyed writing this.

Review my horror.

~klrob


	22. Lost

A/N: Okay, so I was listening to this song, and I was trying not to do anymore A7X songs, but… it just needed a story. Last non-request fic, so request songs! In a review…wink wink.

**Lost, by Avenged Sevenfold**

They had gotten together out of love for each other. It had taken them so long to overcome everyone's opinions of their relationship. They were hated by only a couple people at first, jealous exes, past lovers, people who basically never had a chance. They had found each other under the strangest circumstances, which was at a birthday party for his ex girlfriend, Kori. They had met up and secretly had sex behind her back. After a couple months of having the forever tragic secret affair, they finally figured out their feelings for the other. They had never met before that party, but they had heard so much about the other. Rachel was Kori's best friend and Richard was Kori's ex boyfriend, then current. Of course Kori had told them about each other, but had never formally introduced each other.

Rachel had finally gotten enough courage to tell him that she had fallen in love with him for the past couple months of sleeping with him, and was overjoyed when he told her the exact same thing. She loved him enough to run away with him, and vice versa. They were in love and took off in the middle of the night with no notes. Kori had thought they had been kidnapped by the same person, the one who had hated Richard for his entire life, Slade Wilson. She had the police after the two, when they wanted a silent little relationship off the coast of Australia or somewhere equally unnoticeable.

They were found out eventually, by a secret investigator sent by one of her best friends, who had come to love her in the past. Garfield Logan definitely had the money; he was an actor and a fairly famous one. The investigator, Cantor as what everyone called him, had found them while they were still en route to Australia. Cantor managed to stop them from boarding the plane, but everything had gone awry. There were drug lords in the airport, on their way to their secret base somewhere in Russia. Probably mobsters.

The mobsters thought that Candor was after them instead of the hidden couple, and had begun attacking him. He ended up dead that night, and was found by the police buried in an abandoned gas station. Rachel and Richard didn't realize the man had been found dead and continued running away. They had to take a detour somewhere, which turned into them running for Japan. More people attacking them, this time some drunken men. Two had ended up dead from Richard's fists as he protected his woman.

This news hit international news, and caught Slade's eye. He had begun after them, and everything just ended up badly, to say it bluntly. Richard was caught by Slade and held captive, being tortured to death. He had caught Rachel, and they decided they would find a way out of this. They wanted to be together, and would be. Unfortunately, Slade didn't have any use for either anymore and killed them both.

Luckily, they had found each other again, even in death. If they were "reincarnated," they would find each other again and again. After the fifth time, they realized they were lost without the other.

_**END.**_

A/N: So, that seems horrible, now that I look at it. But… I don't know. Review please, and with song suggestions.

~klrob


	23. Just the Way You Are

A/N: So, I decided I should finally update… And I did kind of promise **TheDreamChaser**… so Happy Holidays, everyone!

**Just the Way You Are, by Bruno Mars**

"So, what makes you interested in a girl?" Raven and Robin were both sitting on the roof with a bowl of popcorn, watching the sunset. They had been spending more time together, as kind of a bonding time. Of course, they like each other, but the other didn't know.

"I don't know… Why?" Robin was slightly confused at this random outburst from his best friend.

"Just asking… But seriously." She was kind of hoping he would say something along the lines of _demon bloodline _or _kind of shy and giant purple eyes. _

"I don't know. Why won't you tell me?"

"I just… don't feel like it…"

"Fine. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Black hair, blue eyes, kind of… protective in a way?" Robin choked on the popcorn he was currently eating.

"Like me?"

Raven shrugged. "You could say that. Or like Damon Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries."

He laughed a little, kind of hoping she was serious about liking how he looked. He had only ever shown her hat his eyes were. They were special to him, since they looked exactly like his mother's.

She punched him in the shoulder. "I'm serious. Does this girl need to have green eyes and red hair?"

He smirked at her. "I prefer purple. It is my favorite color…"

Raven blushed. "You're not serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"No, you're not. Your favorite color is red."

"Changed it a while ago. I like purple." Raven smiled softly to herself.

He turned towards her, and the movement caught Raven's eye.

"I like you. I prefer the way you look to Starfire. I don't know how that got started, but I really do prefer you and how you look and all that. You're beautiful and I think you're amazing."

She blushed as a large smile crossed her face. He leaned down, but hesitated by her lips. "Can I-"

He didn't finish asking his question, because Raven quickly closed the gap between the two, thus sealing their fates.

_**END.**_

A/N: Cheesy. Totally cheesy. (: I liked it.

That's for you, **TheDreamChaser.** Happy holidays! Requests are welcome….

…And so are reviews.

~klrob


	24. Dancing with Tears in my Eyes

A/N: Here's to you, **wolfhead!**

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes, by Ke$ha**

Starfire wasn't sorry. Everyone but her realized that too. But she would just keep apologizing to Robin. It's been almost a month of the exact same thing, and he was getting tired of it. Starfire had cheated on him a few times, and he had caught her, literally. He saw her when she was making out with a random guy she had brought home from one of her trips to the mall.

She would always apologize, but he forgave her a long time ago. It had been a week before she had been caught that he and Raven confessed their feelings for each other. Robin and Starfire were over, but he and Raven could start over. Robinknew that Raven would never cheat on him, not once. She had too much pride to ever do it anyways.

Robin had walked into Starfire as he was going to the living room, and she was trying to hold it back; he could just tell. But he wouldn't really mind her. As he passed her, Robin heard a very small, "I'm so sorry." He brushed it off, but felt something hit him in the gut. She might've seemed sorry, but if he were to ever go back to her, she would just do it again. He almost felt sorry for the next man she would date.

Raven was standing in the kitchen, making her tea as usual when he walked up to her. She barely turned around when he blurted out, "You wanna go out?"

She blushed slightly before nodding. She grabbed the tea off the burner and walked back towards her room. Robin smiled to himself, wondering why he ever even put up with Starfire. She was going to continue on, maybe with some sorry feeling, but he would ignore her. He would just focus on Raven, the person he could definitely put his trust into.

.

.

.

_**END.**_

_**A/N: **_That's for you, wolfie. Enjoy it!

Reviews!

~klrob


	25. Through the Trees

A/N: Two in one night? Must be the apocalypse! This is for **Halium. **Such a stupid and sick little joke…

**This chapter is kind of like a little sequel to **_**Until the End**_**. I suggest you read that before you read this.**

**Through the Trees, by Low Shoulder**

It had been two months since Rachel had left him at the alter. She had simply said how she had not been ready to make this commitment, but he knew better. Especially when the news crew would capture a dark shadow of a bird leaving the scene when Nightwing showed up for something. She was with him, and she was helping him run. As long as she was safe, he would be happy for her. But he still hated her.

He decided last month, with the help of some of his friends, that he should move on from her. She left him, and he acknowledged that. But it didn't stop Gar from trying to kill himself. He could distantly remember the blood and glass all over the floor after he punched the mirror. He had taken the pieces into his hands and put them over his wrists, and just... slit them. It was easier than anything that had happened before, but he was saved. His friends had saved him before he had died, and he was thankful for them. Gar could now move on from the mess that Rachel had put on him.

She had left him in the dark, but he wouldn't stand for it anymore. Today was the day that he would officially hand over his house, that he would officially get rid of everything she had left in their house, that he would get rid of the feelings he still harbored towards her for the most part. Gar couldn't help but feel broken on the inside; who wouldn't, since his fiancé, the woman he was in love with for years, left him for one of his best friends. He could only have hope that she could be happy with him, even if she was constantly looking over her back for the cops.

She was on the run, but she was happy. And it was time for Gar to be too. Today was the day that he would take the step forward instead of two steps back. She wasn't coming back, and neither was he. He looked back into what was their bedroom, with the empty walls and the lack of furniture. He gave a sad smile, and slowly shut the door. He could move forward, without her in his life.

.

.

.

_**END.**_

_**A/N: **_I like this chapter. Just make sure you read _Until the End_ before this, or it won't make as much sense, since it's a tiny little sequel.

Review!

~klrob


	26. Girlfriend

A/N: So, I've been reminded of this little… story, if that's what you want to call it. Sorry, I was trying to write more for my other stories. But otherwise, here is an update. You might get two tonight… No time limit for this.

**Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne**

"I don't like your girlfriend."

Richard Grayson looked towards one of his best friends, Rachel Roth. "What?"

"I don't like your girlfriend. She's a vindictive little bitch."

"You shouldn't talk about my girlfriend like that. Even if you don't like her."

Rachel shrugged. "Just thought you should know." Richard smiled in her direction as his girlfriend, Kori, came up to him.

"Hey, Dick!" She kissed him on the cheek and Richard could have sworn he saw Rachel making gag faces at it. He smirked at her and nudged her in the side.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go out again tomorrow night. I had a good time on our last date, so…"

"I'm not sure, but I think I can." Kori nodded and walked off towards her other friends.

"God, you're such an idiot. Are you seriously taking her out to go mini golfing?"

Richard looked at his best friend, who was sitting on his bed. "Yeah, what's the matter with that?"

"Well, for one thing. I'm going mini golfing."

"And?"

"I heard she hates it." Richard rolled his eyes. "Well too bad. She seemed excited when I asked her."

"Of course she did. She's stupid. I don't think she understands half the terms used in every day vocabulary."

Richard sighed. "You going on a date at the mini golf place?"

"Nope. Just going with Toni and Jennifer."

Richard nodded. "Maybe we'll see each other there."

Rachel laughed. "Of course we'll see each other there. It's not that big of a place."

"You know what I mean."

"Hey, isn't that Dick over there?" Rachel saw her friend Jennifer pointing in a direction, and looked. She recognized Richard's blue shirt that he had been wearing earlier in the evening and nodded. "Yeah. That's him."

"So, have you told him yet?" Toni looked at Rachel with a knowing look in her eye, and Rachel knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? What hasn't she told him?" Jennifer hadn't known the secret, since she wasn't there at the time. Or as observant as Toni.

"Our little Rachel has a crush on Dick."

"What? You are kidding, right?"

"Just about as much as you when you had a crush on Wally." Rachel smirked at her two friends when they began to argue.

"No, I haven't told him. Jennifer, shut up. Toni, she's dating him now, so it doesn't even matter. I did tell Richard that I hated his girlfriend though."

"Good. She may have a 'hot body' but she has no bloody common sense."

The three girls observed the couple, and saw Kori jumping up and down as she got the golf ball into the small hole. Rachel chuckled at her child-like behavior. She suddenly got an idea.

"Let me try something…" Rachel turned her body so that she was able to hit the ball towards Richard and Kori. She hit the ball as hard as she could and it flew through the air. The tiny blue ball hit Kori on the head, and she stumbled around.

The three girls turned away so they wouldn't look too guilty, but were silently laughing. Rachel felt her phone vibrate and she took it out. She looked down at the text message.

_From: That Dick_

_To: Rachel_

_Time: 8:37 PM 16/09_

_Go by the bathroom. We need to talk._

Rachel looked up and saw Toni and Jennifer looking at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I got in trouble." The three girls laughed as Rachel walked towards where Richard would be standing. She stood next to him for a couple seconds before he actually spoke. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry." Rachel looked up at her best friend, who had a giant smile on his face.

"It's fine with me. It was actually hilarious." He burst out in laughter, holding his stomach as he bent in two. Rachel smiled, but didn't laugh since she was still confused.

Richard straightened back up and turned to her. "No matter how funny it was, you should still apologize to her tomorrow in school."

Rachel nodded. She suddenly realized how close she and her best friend were all of a sudden. She could almost feel his breath on hers if she sincerely concentrated. Rachel looked up into his eyes, and it suddenly dawned on her that they were actually that close, and he was getting closer.

He stopped an inch from her mouth before he spoke. "I know you like me."

Rachel's eyes widened. She was about to back away from him when Richard grabbed the small of her back with his large hands. He pulled her even closer. "Don't worry. I like you too."

With that, heclosed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. For the moments that they were kissing, neither felt as if they could think. It just felt… _right._

_._

_._

_._

_**end.**_

I enjoy reviews.

~klrob


	27. Rocketeer

A/N: Second one of the night. Congratulations!

**Rocketeer, by the Far East Movement and Ryan Tedder**

Heavy panting filled the dark room. Robin lay next to his girlfriend of a year and a half, Raven. Once they finally got control of their breathing again, Raven snuggled into his side, and his arm automatically wrapped itself around her tiny waist. He felt her warm breath on his chest, and he smiled into her hair.

"I love you." He looked down to Raven's closed eyes, and waited for them to open and look into his own. They didn't, but nonetheless, she responded. "Love you too."

She was slightly groggy after their lovemaking, but they were both fine with it. Something shiny caught his eye and he looked down at her hand. Robin's eyes found the diamond ring that had been newly placed on her delicate hand by him earlier in the evening. He smirked, knowing that she was going to be his. Only his.

"I was thinking…" Raven lifted her head up and placed it lightly on his chest. Her amethyst eyes bore into his own, and they were clear. Her emotions had been under control since the beginning of their relationship, and they were both happy about it.

"About?" Her monotone was still the same, but Robin would never change it.

"Our wedding." Raven nodded.

"Maybe we could get married somewhere close by. Somewhere near where we first met. Or something equally as cheesy."

"Maybe we could. I'm not completely sure. I'm fine with whatever though. As long as I end up married. And if you leave me at the altar, I will personally make it my life mission to cut off each one of your body parts slowly until you die."

Robin grimaced. "Why would I even leave you? I want to explore the world with you. I was thinking, maybe we could go into space. More exploring and stuff."

Raven laughed lightly. "And maybe we could go to Venus, the planet of love and poisonous gases. I don't think they let any random people into space."

The two laughed together. Robin placed a kiss on his fiancé's lips. "As long as I'm with you."

.

.

.

_**end.**_

Reviews would be as lovely as a G6.

~klrob


End file.
